No Turning Back
by superniffklainefreak
Summary: "This is it. No turning back now," Jeff whispered. "I'm so sorry, Jeffie," he faintly heard Nick murmur before his vision flashed white. Vamp!Niff


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee.

* * *

**No Turning Back**

* * *

"Nick, please, you can't just walk away like this! _Three _years! You're going to throw away _three years_!"

Jeff was crying; the sight and sound of it piercing painfully through Nick's body. Nick never wanted to hurt Jeff, see him in any pain, but Nick had to do this. He had to break up with Jeff. It was the only option that he had.

"Goodbye, Jeff. I'm going to be staying with Thad until I can get my room changed."

Jeff sank down to his knees, his sobs shaking his body so bad that his legs couldn't support him anymore. He looked up at Nick desperately, and it hurt to see the stone façade that Nick was looking at him with.

Oh, if only Jeff knew how much Nick wanted to just mirror his emotions and sink to the floor in front of him. To run his hand through Jeff's silky hair and hold him close. That he had any other option… but, sadly, this was the only way.

"What did I do, Nicky? Please—" Nick tried not to wince at Jeff's broken voice "—I can fix it. I can. Just tell me what I did wrong!"

He was so small and broken on the floor that Nick had to turn around, lest he break his weak façade that he was clinging so desperately to. Jeff was blaming himself, like he always did when things went wrong. If only he knew—but he couldn't, because Nick couldn't say. And that's what pained him the most.

He turned back around to Jeff, then; his emotions back into check for the time being. It wouldn't last; he had to get out of there before he broke too. So with one last blank look down at Jeff, he said, "It's not your fault, Jeff." He had to reassure him. He couldn't let Jeff beat himself up over this. It would be too much. "It's me. I've—I don't love you anymore. I have to go." And then he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

He heard Jeff let out a broken wail—an icy stab to Nick's already broken heart—as another wave of emotion crashed over him, before the door slammed shut behind him. It killed Nick to say those words that were so very far from the truth, but he had to. He had to make himself out as the bad guy or Jeff would just continue to blame himself. If he made Jeff hate him, it would be terrible, but at least Jeff could blame him and channel all his hurt into that.

* * *

"So… I see you and Jeff aren't dating anymore. What happened?" Wes asked Nick as he caught up to him after their Science class.

"I broke up with him. It just wasn't working out," Nick told Wes as he shrugged, but his tone relayed that he would say no more on the subject.

It seemed like every Warbler had asked him that same question throughout the day, and it was getting annoying. Nick knew he had to keep up the lie, but it was killing him to be away from Jeff. It killed him to see the blond looking so sad and broken all the time. And it was even worse when Jeff didn't even acknowledge his presence in their English class when they had taken their seats next to each other. If Jeff had at least glared at him or something, it would be better to know that Nick deserved it. And, really, he deserved the silence too, but somehow that just hurt more.

Wes didn't drop it, though. He kept walking along side Nick, and Nick was certain that Wes had Latin right now, which was on the opposite side of the school. He put a hand on Nick's arm to make him stop walking.

"Whatever the reason, Nick, it wasn't worth it. You always look so sad—yeah—it's not as obvious as Jeff's, but it's there, dude… right under the surface. I can see you're dead inside."

Nick laughed. If only Wes knew how dead.

Instead of speaking more, Nick just shook his head and walked off, leaving Wes dumbfounded in the corridor.

* * *

While walking to Thad's dorm from his last class to drop off his bag before Warblers, Nick heard a voice that brought back memories he didn't want to remember (complete with a shudder down his spine). He shut his eyes and tried to ignore Sebastian as he came up behind him.

"I can help you."

Nick turned on him, his dark eyes flashing in anger. "Help me? _Help me_? YOU _MADE_ ME THIS WAY!" Nick yelled incredulously, and Sebastian quickly clamped his hand over Nick's mouth.

"If you don't shut up, I _promise_ you I will make it a lot worse, if you know what I mean."

Nick growled and pulled Sebastian's hand from his face. "You turned me, you asshole! I don't want your help. I don't need—!"

Sebastian laughed, cutting him off as Nick leveled a heated glare at him. "You sure about that? Tell me, Nicholas, have you had any urges to rip your boyfriend's throat out yet?" Sebastian asked amusedly.

"Yeah, I wanted to kill him. He smells so fucking good." Nick paused and shook his head before looking back up darkly at Sebastian. The pain he'd been trying so hard to suppress finally broke through.

"I had to leave him, Seb! I had to leave the _love of my life_ because I couldn't stand to be in the same room with him. I could hear his blood pumping through his veins and the smell—god, I just wanted to sink my teeth into him. And you wanna know why?" He didn't pause for Sebastian to respond. He only intensified his glare, his eyes filling up with fire. "BECAUSE YOU WERE FUCKING BORED!"

Sebastian's only response was to laugh again.

Sebastian thought this was all a game and it ground on Nick's nerves. Before Nick could even think about what he was doing, something snapped inside of him. Another low growl escaped his lips as he grabbed Sebastian fiercely with an inhumane power, and very bodily slammed him back into the wall. Nick leaned his weight into Sebastian so they were nose to nose, his right forearm pressed against Sebastian's throat to effectively pin the other boy.

"I'm stronger than you, boy. Don't push me!" Sebastian growled back at Nick, but stayed put.

"Just tell me why you did it," Nick said weakly, taking a step back and letting up his hold on Sebastian slightly, but still had him pinned. "You said it was because you were bored, but _fuck that_! I want to know _why_ you decided to rip my throat out and drain me until I died."

Sebastian bucked his body and shoved Nick back, then, and dragged him into the empty classroom next to them, slamming the door behind them.

The two were so caught up in their fight that they failed to notice a crucial audience to the entire show: the sound of a heart beating from down the hallway. They didn't see the blond-haired boy listening to their conversation. The boy was in such shock that he hastily fled from the corridor.

Inside the room, Sebastian paced in front of the desk that Nick had perched himself on, waiting for answers.

"I didn't turn you because I was bored," Sebastian insisted. "I turned you because—because I—I was lonely."

Nick just stared at him, wondering if he heard the last part correctly because the words were a mere breath from Sebastian. When they finally sunk in, his anger returned and he jumped off the desk to grab Sebastian's arm to put a halt to his pacing.

"You turned me because you were _lonely_?" Nick shook his head and threw his arms out wide, giving a humorless laugh. "You couldn't have picked someone who didn't have their life planned out? Someone who didn't already have the love of his life? You _ruined_ everything! You ruined _me_!" Nick exploded then rushed out of the room, not caring about what Sebastian had to say.

He let his feet carry him to the only place he could think of. Soon he found himself sprinting into the woods surrounding Dalton, letting the adrenaline from his anger rush through his veins as he dodged low branches and tree roots. It was his special place to get away. The only person who knew about it was—

Nick skidded to a halt as a glorious smell rushed over him. And over his panting breaths, he could faintly hear the _thump, thump_ of a heart. He slowly turned around to see—

"Jeff... hey, um, what are you doing here?"

Nick didn't expect Jeff to be here and was thrown completely off guard. This was not good. This would make everything that much worse. Now, standing in the same space as Jeff, his smell hit Nick like a force, a bittersweet force, that Nick stumbled a couple steps back to keep his distance.

He smelled so good to Nick, simply like heaven because Nick could not describe that scent. It was a scent that made Nick want to just fall to his knees and breathe in, and if he could just bite that beautiful and slender neck, to taste his life force, Nick was sure it would be even better.

He took a deep breath through his nose—_big, big mistake _as Jeff's scent filled his nose—and swallowed thickly as he tried to banish those thoughts from his head.

Jeff just eyed him and didn't say anything.

"Jeffie?"

"I know why you broke up with me," Jeff announced suddenly.

If Nick's heart was still beating, it would have stopped right there. "Why, Jeff? Tell me why I did."

"So you wouldn't hurt me," Jeff continued as he looked at the ground.

_Well, that was a no brainer_.

"What do you mean?" Nick wasn't going to confirm anything until Jeff said it himself.

Jeff's head snapped up so quick that Nick stumbled back a few steps in shock. Jeff was an easygoing guy and let stuff roll off his back or turned his feelings inward. Seeing him so angry now actually scared Nick.

"You're a fucking _vampire_, Nick!" Jeff cut to the chase. He was tired of playing games.

"How'd you find out?" Nick asked in shock.

Jeff brushed off his question. "I saw you and Sebastian fighting in the corridor, but who the fuck cares?_ I know_, that's all that matters." Jeff crossed his arms over his chest in anger as his glare intensified. "So, instead of talking to me and letting me know _what the fuck_ was going on, instead of letting me make my _own_ choices, _you_ decided to leave me with no explanation at all."

Nick rubbed his head that was throbbing. He desperately tried to swallow down the burn in his throat, and his gums gave an almighty throb to match his head. Biting Jeff was just so tempting, and soon he'd succumb to the thirst and need for his blood.

"You can't be by me, Jeff. Don't you _get_ it? I'm a _vampire_! I could _kill you_ in the blink of an eye!"

"I don't care! I love you, Nick!"

Nick shook his head and sighed. "I love you too, Jeffie. _That's_ why I'm doing this. I _can't_ be around you without wanting to drink your blood!"

In a very bold move, Jeff walked towards him and wrapped him in a hug. Nick stiffened at the touch. The hug made his scent wrap around him even more and Nick could hear the delicious sound of Jeff's heart as it pumped the blood that he had such a thirst for through his ex-boyfriend's veins. It was too close… Jeff's neck was too close. They were playing with fire, here, and it took all of Nick's strength to hold back.

"Jeff…" he warned in a stiff tone.

"I'm not going anywhere, Nicky," Jeff pulled back slightly and locked eyes with Nick. It was a silent demand, and Nick's non-beating heart sank and rose in his chest at the same time.

Nick shook his head, but Jeff only stared at him with the same silent demand as he tilted his head slightly.

Nick's eyes widened a little as he licked his lips, his gaze falling on Jeff's beautiful neck that was being silently and openly offered. Nick shut his eyes, then, taking in a very deep breath as he could feel his restraint weakening.

"This is it. No turning back now," Jeff whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Jeffie," he faintly heard Nick murmur against his neck just before a yell fell from his lips as he felt a piercing pain in his neck, followed by the most beautiful feeling of nothingness. His vision flashed white as he let it consume him.

* * *

Wes was on the verge of tears as the police officers bombarded him with so many questions that his head spun.

"Where did you find the body?"

"Was anyone around?"

"Did you see the animal?"

Wes just wanted to go inside and wash the blood off of his hands. He answered each question as they came, though. If anyone could keep cool in this situation, it was Wes… but even Wes had a breaking point and this was proving to be just that.

"Did you touch the body?" an officer asked him.

Wes looked at him like he was stupid. He held up his hands that were shinning with bright red blood. "Yeah… I checked for a pulse."

"All right, one more question…"

Wes had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. They had said things like that earlier. The false statement of "just a few more questions" had turned into about a billion more.

"What did you say his name was?"

Wes inhaled a shaky breath as he shut his eyes. He was still in shock from it all.

"Jeff… Jeff Sterling." And finally the boy broke down as the police officers walked away.

* * *

Sebastian paced around the room. "What the hell, Nick! You fucking _turned_ him! He's going to wake up in that fucking morgue! You don't leave him behind!"

Nick had panicked. He didn't mean to drain Jeff. He just smelt so fucking good that his hunger took over and he lost control. When he realized what he had done, he could only think of running to get Sebastian. Sebastian would know what to do. This was Nick's first bite and drain so he was at a loss. But when they made their way back to the woods, however, they saw Wes crouched over Jeff's dead body, trying to find a pulse that wasn't there.

"I'm sorry! I just—I panicked! I didn't know what to do!"

"Well, if you didn't leave him left for dead, we wouldn't be in this fucking mess," Sebastian grumbled after he stopped pacing and took a deep breath to calm his racing thoughts. After a few moments of silence, Sebastian clapped his hands, making Nick jump.

"Here's what we do. We have to get him the fuck out of there. And after we do, he has to turn into a whole other person. Cut and dye his hair, get him a few piercings…tattoos maybe… a whole new wardrobe. He can't—_we_ can't stay at Dalton anymore, Nick. Not if you want to be with him."

Nick looked at Sebastian, confused. "But… I thought you wanted to be with me… that's why you turned me…"

"Yeah, well… that was _before_ you turned your fucking boyfriend! Now, let's go get him before he wakes up. He's going to be scared out of his fucking mind already, he shouldn't wake up alone."

* * *

Waking up was hard.

Jeff felt like all his limbs were being crushed and his head was pounding something fierce. And, to top that, his throat felt like it was on absolute fire and his mouth was sore as well.

He opened his eyes, and automatically closed them as the light burned his eyes. "Oh hell…"

Jeff heard rustling and then a panicked voice. "Jeff? Hey, babe?—" more rustling "—Oh god, Seb, is he going to be okay?"

Jeff slowly opened his eyes to see Nick's face above his. It hit Jeff right then what was going on. "You… you turned me."

Nick rubbed the back of his neck and gave the boy an uncomfortable look. "Jeff, I—"

Nick was cut off when Jeff's lips smashed against his. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Thank god Jeff still smelled the same, but the thirst for his blood was gone because, well, Jeff's blood was gone. They continued to kiss until they heard a throat clearing behind them and the pair jumped apart.

"Um, guys… It's so fucking touching that you're reunited and all, believe me, but Jeff's body is missing from the morgue and Nick and I are missing from Dalton. We need to get the _fuck_ out of Ohio, and hit a store so Jeff can dye his hair. I know a guy who can do the piercings, I wasn't joking about that," Sebastian said.

Nick just stared at Sebastian in disbelief because he had everything planned in such a short amount of time.

Jeff only grinned, saying, "I always wanted a tongue piercing!"

* * *

"What color are you going to go for?" Nick asked Jeff in the back of Sebastian's SUV as it speeded down the road.

The drive was getting long, and day was coming soon. Nick and Sebastian could walk around Dalton, avoiding the sunlight shining in through the few windows, but when it was full on sun blasting, no way. Direct sunlight didn't hurt them like all the movies and stories depicted, but being in the direct sunlight for more than a few minutes was very uncomfortable for them.

They had to find somewhere to whole up until night again. Plus, they were all still missing persons, so they needed to stay out of the public. Sebastian said he knew a place they could stay and get Jeff's hair and makeover done. That's where they were currently headed.

"I don't know. Do I have to dye it? Can't I just like put black streaks in?" Jeff asked looking at Sebastian, who just shrugged in response.

"Jeff, are you going for a punk look?" Nick was on the verge of laughing.

Jeff just smiled and whispered into Nick's ear, "Why? You into that type of thing?"

The seduction in Jeff's voice was obvious, and Nick wasn't laughing anymore. He gulped instead. Nick wasn't going to deny it; he totally thought that a punk Jeff would be worth seeing.

"I've always wanted to do it, but my parents wouldn't let me," Jeff confessed.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now because they think you're dead," Sebastian drawled. He just had to open his big mouth and ruin the moment.

A silence fell over the car, then with Nick giving Sebastian the death glare from hell, Sebastian smirking slightly in the driver's seat, and Jeff looking ready to cry.

The car ride was silent for the rest of the trip until they reached their destination. Sebastian pulled up to an old, run down looking house. Sebastian was already out of the car and halfway up the walk before Nick and Jeff could stop gaping at the house. The two scrambled from the car, and reached him just as he rang the doorbell.

A man greeted them at the door and Sebastian quickly made introductions before Jeff was being led away by the man to a back room. Nick had tried to follow, but Jeff had insisted he stay because his makeover was a surprise. Sebastian then led Nick into the living room and they both sat on the couch to wait.

* * *

It was hours later when Jeff was finished. When Jeff walked back into the living room, Nick's jaw dropped. The black in Jeff's blond hair looked fantastic, and the eyebrow piercing looked so hot that Nick wanted to jump his bones right then and there.

"We need to buy him new clothes, but he should be good to go," said the man, Steve if Nick remembered correctly.

Jeff motioned for Nick to come closer. Nick obeyed, coming to stand in front of Jeff. He took this opportunity to get a closer look at Jeff. He noticed the dark black eyeliner around the boy's eyes, and Nick had to hold back a growl. Nick had never been a fan of guyliner, but on Jeff… _holy fuck that was sexy_.

Jeff gave him a sexy grin, one that Nick was sure a few days ago that he would never see again. Then he whispered hoarsely, "Kiss me."

Nick didn't need to be told twice, he gladly smashed his lips to Jeff's. And when Jeff stuck his tongue into Nick's mouth, Nick moaned deep in his throat because Jeff had got his tongue piercing, and the way it felt when Jeff rolled it over the roof of his mouth was now his favorite thing in the world.

"Hey, c'mon guys! Can you stop mauling each other for just a few minutes? Jesus Christ, get a room!" Sebastian yelled in mock annoyance, but his laughter ruined the effect.

The couple just ignored Sebastian, and kept on kissing. When they pulled away, though, they realized they had been left alone. Nick used their alone time to his advantage. He looped his arms around Jeff's neck and felt Jeff instantly rest his arms around his waist.

"Jeff, I am so sorry for turning you."

"Don't be. I mean, yeah, I was scared, but I don't want you to be sorry about this because I'm not." Jeff pulled Nick into a tight hug, and Nick clung to him.

"Why is that?"

Jeff just laughed and rest their foreheads together. "Nick, I have forever with _you_. Why would I _ever_ be sorry about that?"


End file.
